1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kettlebell, and more particularly to a kettlebell including a pivotal handle pivotally or rotatably coupled to a weight member or kettle ball or kettle member for allowing the kettlebell to be easily and suitably operated by the user and for preventing the user from being twisted or hit or hammered or hurt by the kettlebell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical kettlebells comprise one or more weight members or kettle balls or kettle members to be secured together, and a normally U or C-shaped handle attached or mounted or secured to the weight members or kettle balls or kettle members for being held or grasped or carried by the user.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,917,566 to Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,079 to Blanchard, U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,022 to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,445 to Ekhaus, U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,715 to Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 7,381,157 to Blateri, U.S. Pat. No. 7,491,157 to Lin, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,563,208 to Chen disclose several of the typical kettlebells each also comprising a normally U or C-shaped handle including two legs or limbs attached or mounted or secured to the weight members or kettle balls or kettle members for being held or grasped or carried by the user and for allowing the user to conduct various kinds of exercise operations.
However, the handle is solidly attached or mounted or secured to the weight members or kettle balls or kettle members and may not be pivoted or rotated relative to the weight members or kettle balls or kettle members, and the hands of the user may have a good chance to be twisted or hurt by the typical kettlebell inadvertently while the typical kettlebell is operated by the users.
It is to be noted that the kettle members normally include a great weight, and a great torque may be generated and may be applied onto the hand of the user when the kettle member is moved or elevated sidewise or forwardly or rearwardly such that the hands of the user may have a good chance to be twisted or hurt by the typical kettlebell inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercise devices or kettlebells.